


Рядом

by Mari_Anna



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новогодняя флаффная зарисовка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh1234](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pooh1234).



В новогоднюю ночь на улице слякотно и промозгло. Слишком темно. Разглядывая сквозь стекло темные облысевшие деревья, Йо скучает по снегу: искристому чистому снегу, от которого ночь может стать волшебной, загадочной и по-праздничному сияющей.

  
Быть в новогоднюю ночь одному - не лучшее, что случилось в его жизни, но ничего сверхъестественного или опасного для него нет ни в зимнем лесу, ни в тепло протопленном домике.

  
И всё же Йо неуютно передергивает плечами. Он спускается с дивана на пол, чтобы быть ближе к камину, в танце пламени которого ему видится знакомая улыбка.

  
Йо уже давно понял, что почти различимый шепот, проблеск карих глаз или уголок улыбки в тенях ему не мерещится.

  
Брат всегда рядом.

  
Кажется, протяни руку - и сможешь поймать его ускользающую тень, но каждый раз когда Йо всё же поддается искушению, он ловил лишь ветер. Эти ускользающие дуновения смеются голосом Хао.

  
Йо улыбается воспоминаниям об этой их почти игре. Прятки, в которых он всегда водит. Сегодня праздничный день, и он не хочет играть по правилам: искать еле различимые силуэты и вслушиваться в ночь за окном. Йо кутается в плед и не борется с собой, когда слова вырываются наружу:

  
\- Будь рядом.

  
Шепот на грани дыхания, но каминное пламя в ответ вспыхивает ярко-ярко, и Йо совсем не удивляется, когда перед ним появляется Хао. Он только радостно улыбается откидывая край пледа - приглашая присоединится.

  
Хао смотрит на него с тёплой улыбкой, и Йо больше не нужен плед. От брата веет таким теплом, что совершенно невозможно поверить, что он ненастоящий.  
В ответ на его мысли Хао проводит вполне материальной рукой по его растрёпанным волосом и со смехом замечает:

  
\- Материальней некуда.

  
Йо тенятся к улыбке брата, как цветы тянутся к солнцу, плед окончательно спадает с его плеч, когда он оказывается в теплых и крепких объятиях. Зарываясь пальцами в длинные волосы, Йо чувствует, что получил лучший новогодний подарок, на который даже не смел надеяться.

  
\- Ты можешь видеться со мной чаще, - легкая насмешка в родном голосе совсем не ранит, только раззадоривает.

  
\- Я должен тебя каждый раз звать? А самому тебе совсем не хочется? - Йо настороженно ждет ответа. Хао замечает напряжение в плечах и массирует мышцы, прогоняя неуверенность. Только когда брат снова расслабляется в его руках, он отвечает:

  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, ты ведь достаточно часто купаешься. А в моем новом состоянии я очень полюбил воду.

  
У Йо перехватывает дыхание, когда он представляет, что частичка брата есть в воде. Хао кивает в ответ на его мысли:

  
\- Я знаю каждый шрам на твоей коже, каждую трещинку и складочку.

  
Руки Хао проходятся по его телу, гладя через одежду невидимые сейчас следы боев, и Йо хочет большего. Он тянется к губам брата, и прикосновение как будто прорывает плотину: счастье Хао разливается вокруг, и как будто даже воздух становится слаще, а диван, на который в следующее мгновение валятся братья, обнимает их, как любящая мать.

  
У Йо очень быстро исчезают все мысли из головы. Он с радостью отдает контроль, не желая анализировать, отпуская на волю чувства.  
Обжигающие губы, скользящие вверх по ногам и дразняще огибающие пах в своём неторопливом пути.  
Сильные пальцы, впивающиеся в тело до сладкой боли.  
Йо извивается от ощущений, пытаясь получить больше, он с жадностью впитывает в себя всё, что Хао готов ему дать.  
Он пытается ответить, прижать Хао к себе, но каждый раз его руки неизменно перехватывает брат, и Йо остается только наслаждаться лаской, не имея возможности на нее ответить.

Когда его тело становится расслабленным, готовым растечься, как кисель, и горячим как в лихорадке, Хао отстраняется. Йо тут же подскакивает и наконец-то ловит брата. Глаза в глаза, и дыхание на губах дразнит. Но терпеть нет сил и поцелуй, мокрый и шумный, - именно такой, как им обоим хочется.

Жар уже невыносим, Йо кажется, что тела у него уже нет и единственное, что не позволяет полностью окунуться в воплощенную стихию - это брат. Тело в тело, одно на двоих судорожное дыхание, и кажется, что две души плавятся в этом горне страсти принимая новую, более совершенную форму.  
  
Просыпаясь утром, Йо видит в окне танец снежной метели и припухшие губы расползаются в улыбке. Деревья больше не кажутся голыми и замерзшими, они сверкают праздничными белоснежными нарядами. Йо хочет прикоснутся к этому искрящемуся чуду, и когда он выходит за дверь, снежинки обнимают его плечи, и знакомое дыхание над ухом произносит слова:

  
\- С Новым годом!


End file.
